The orbiting maneuverable vehicle or OMV, as variously termed, is a small size spacecraft that is intended to be placed into an outer space orbit and there allowed to remain for prolonged periods. Such spacecraft may be occupied from time to time by astronauts or may be remotely piloted from an earth based control station. With its on-board propulsion system, the OMV is adapted to move around and may be switched to different orbits, serving a support function to other space activities and satellites. Much like any other vehicle, the OMV requires consumable supplies, such as fuels and electrical energy, that are expended over time and must be replenished. Such supplies are furnished in a container or canister, referred to as an orbital replacement unit or ORU, that is fastened in place on the OMV. For example, a frequently used liquid is hydrazine; that liquid is supplied in a canister in the ORU and is connected by a fluid coupling into the plumbing in the OMV. Another example is electrical energy stored in electrical cells on an ORU. The electrical energy is coupled by an electrical connector into the wiring at the OMV. When the supply is depleted, the empty canister is removed and a new canister fixed in its place. In this way depletable resources, consumed in the operation of the spacecraft, may be replenished.
One possible technique for attaching the ORU to the OMV is to use conventional fastening systems, allowing an astronaut to remove the expended canisters and replace them with new ones. Simply put, another vehicle, such as the now familiar space shuttle, navigates to position and drops off the supplies. The astronaut goes to work; unbolting one canister and replacing another to the OMV. Though simple in theory in the same sense as unscrewing a light bulb from its socket and screwing in a fresh bulb, in practice in outer space application, it is both difficult and dangerous.
With conventional fastener systems, the astronaut is called upon to work at a number of locations; releasing one fastener at one location and another fastener at another location; detaching the electrical and fluid couplings; moving the expended canister and its associated couplings out of engagement; and, while holding onto the old canister so that it does not drift away, orienting the new canister into proper position and repeating the fastening process. In the gravity free space environment, unattached objects, being weightless, tend to drift about and, therefore, must be restrained by the astronaut. An extra pair of hands would be of obvious benefit in this situation. With and working against the physical constraints caused by the pressurized space suit, the astronauts activity is difficult work and very time consuming. By limiting the physical movement required of the astronauts in the described task, an obvious benefit is achieved.
An alternative to having the astronaut personally perform the ORU installation is to do so remotely, using a robotic manipulator assisted with a television camera for "eyes". However, the use of a manipulator to remotely position an ORU into place, fasten the ORU and ensure that electrical and fluid couplings are made between the ORU and OMV through observing the action through a television screen is also no small task if the number of steps to perform is numerous. As those who have used manipulator arms in carnival machines in an attempt to retrieve a prize know, the activity often strains ones patience. The fewer the number of different positions to which one must position the manipulator in the task of replacing an ORU, the faster the task may be accomplished and the less is the wear and tear to the operator's wits.
Further when the ORU is intended to supply electrical current to the OMV, the coupling includes an electrical connector with multiple contacts. Such connectors contain a large number of projecting pin like contacts oriented in parallel, which are to engage corresponding female contacts, sockets, in a corresponding connector of the OMV. If any of those connector pins are bent during the assembly process as could occur by misalignment of the ORU and OMV during assembly, the ORU is effectively rendered inoperative. Special care is necessary to ensure that none of the pins are bent or broken.
Although saving of work and time is particularly advantageous in outer space application, it is anticipated that other applications also exist for a fastener system that provides a one step assembly and/or disassembly process, and can benefit from like savings, even though such application is in a less hostile environment than the outer space environment. The present invention provides a one step latch system as well as an improved OMV and ORU combination that contains such a one step latch.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to simplify and ease the task of installation and removal of ORU units from an OMV. A further object of the invention is to provide a one step latching mechanism that permits installation and fastening of an ORU to another object, including proper connection of fluid and/or electrical connections, with a single fastener with simple motions. A still additional object of the invention is to reduce the mechanical manipulation required to install or replace an ORU upon an OMV either directly or by remotely controlled manipulators.